I challenge you, freak!
by CrazedMango
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are always daring each other. Who wins? Who loses? Main Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia. Rated for language and [a few] sexual situations. Rating might go up. Please Review! Ch.6 Up!
1. A cake what?

Okay, here it goes. My first shot at being an author.. GULP. Anyway, rest assured this is not one of those crack fics that are whack. Lol. This is a normal paced story, basically with RukiIchi fluffiness. I really detest stories where nothing matures, like 1st chapter there friends, and 2nd chapter, Rukia and Ichigo make mad love.

A/N: Story takes place first few chapters. No spoilers I think and this is written in both Rukia's and Ichigo's POV.

Disclaimer: Praise Tite Kubo. No one belongs to me…

Another Author Note: PLEASE ignore the fact that the POVs are unbalanced, and there may be a POV that is longer than the other, because that's the way I wanted to portray the story. If you see any punctuation, grammar, syntax, yatta yatta errors tell me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we goes.

-Ichigo-

"Ichigo," Rukia prodded me on my chest. "Wake up."

"Shut up. What do you want?" I groaned and turned in my bed.

"Hollow, HOLLOW, Ichigo!" She slapped me on my cheeks.

"Alright, I'm up!" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. Ever since Rukia had been sleeping in my closet, I had taken to the habit of wearing more than boxers to bed. She had her weird voodoo glove on, and shoved me hard with it. I still never got over the shock seeing my body useless like that. Quietly, I climbed outside of my window, and Rukia climbed on my back. I started running.

"Faster, Ichigo!" Rukia bossed me.

"Aah. I'm going. GOING. Stop nagging me, woman!" I replied heatedly, and it earned me a hard kick in the ass. I spotted it while Rukia jumped off my back. The hollow looked normal, for a hollow, I guess. Except this time, it was more like a bug. I took out my sword and sliced it neatly on the back of his head. Watching it dematerialize, I felt kinda annoyed that Rukia woke me up GOD KNOWS WHAT TIME on a Friday morning for this piece of crap hollow…

-Rukia-

I watched as Ichigo cut the hollow. When he finished, he put his zanpakuto away, drowsily, and started to fall asleep. And he did, standing up! Amazing. Some drool was slipping out of his mouth, but he still managed to look cute. A bit weird too. I lost it, though, when he fell on the floor and started snoring. A vein was popping on my temple as I yelled, "ICHIGO! You bastard, WAKE UP!"

When he still didn't respond I kicked him in his balls.

"AAARRRGHH! Rukia, the hell is your problem? You want to make it impossible for me to have babies?"

"You're in spirit form! And I want to back to sleep!" I screamed at him. We made our way to his house, with a half an hour delay, because he kept nodding off. And damn, after hitting him so many times down there, I wonder if I really did make it impossible for him to be a father…

-Ichigo-

"OI! Rukia! Get you're ass out of my closet, we'll be late!" I yelled.

"_I_ will be late, and what's it to you?" She answered groggily.

"AUUUUGHHHH!!! RUKIA! What- what are you wearing?" She was wearing a black bra and matching panties. And I'm sorry to even think it, but she looked hot. Rukia looked down before answering, and blushing slightly said,

"They're your sister's. I borrowed them." She shut the door and rapidly started changing her clothes. My nose started bleeding as I fell down.

"My…My…MY SISTER'S?!" I hit myself against the wall. EWWW. Was it Karin's or Yuzu's ? EW. I'm not even gonna _go_ there.

Rukia climbed out the window and said, "See you."

I walked out and registered the shock. EW. My sister's!

-Rukia-

I started laughing as I walked to school. Ichigo really could be shy around girls.

Especially partially naked ones. His reaction was the best. It sort of looked like he was checking me out. I sighed. I didn't really know if I liked him, but I didn't think he thought of me like that. And, up until now, I guess he subconsciously thought of me as a guy. I was walking and thinking really hard, so you can't blame me for hitting the school entrance door. I saw Ichigo walking behind me and running to pick me up.

"Rukia! You okay? That was a nasty hit…" He said while pulling me to my feet.

"You okay?" He repeated again, like a bloated sheep. Damn, this was embarrassing.

"Ow." Was all I was capable of saying for the moment.

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Hurry up, we'll be late."

I was thinking hard again, walking in front of him, and he shouted " Oi, Rukia, watch it!" he pulled me to his side. I was about to hit another wall! Fuckity fuck fuck. Watch where you're going, dammit!!

"Oh, uh, thanks, I mean uh, sorry." I stammered.

-Ichigo-

"No problem. Just keep your eyes open." And I pushed her into class. There was a new guy in class, and later I found out his name was Yagami. He was pale, with sorta longish black hair and weedy looking. When class was over, I slung my bag over my shoulder and waited for Rukia outside. She was talking to Yagami. I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I eavesdropped a little. He was asking her out! He didn't even know her! That little shit ball, I was gonna tear him apart. Wait. What do I care? Argh, what if she said yes. Was I going to be jealous? _No, I don't care. I don't care. Do I?_ I strained to listen.

"Oh, um, uh, I, uh, you know, am uh, busy that afternoon. Look at the time! My family will kill me if I'm late. Bye, Yagami!" she said, a bit too fast.

_Shit, she's coming._ I leaned casually against the wall next to the classroom. Rukia walked out, looking a bit flustered. She turned her head, looking for someone, presumably me, but I didn't tell her what I thought.

"Yo, Rukia. Took you long enough."

She jumped. She turned around, looking slightly peeved. "Don't start, you idiot."

"Right, how's your head?" I asked, grinning as we made our way outside.

"I don't know where that entrance came from. Stupid wall. I hope it's not bruising."

-Rukia-

Ichigo had his hands in his pockets and was walking slowly. What was he thinking about?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shuffled his feet and coughed before saying "Nothing. Rukia, why don't you ever say yes to the guys who ask you out? Are you celibate?"

_Why, boy, you wanna ask me out?_

"Huh? What? First, I'm here on a mission and second, they don't really know me and I don't know them. And am I a cake what?"

He laughed. "Never mind. Are you sure you aren't, uh a …" His embarrassed discontinuation only intrigued me.

"A what?" I asked him intently.

"Well, ah, don't get mad, a lesbian." He said quickly.

I stared at him for some time before answering, "A lezz-bee-un?" What's that?"

-Ichigo-

I was imagining Rukia making out with some girl, and I felt hot. She looked hot. Do they have other words for it in the soul society? I gave it my best shot.

"I meant, do you like girls in _that_ way?" I asked bluntly, and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't.

"A sapphist? No, I'm not." She answered as flatly as paper.

For some strange reason, I was relieved. We walked on, and an ad, flying in the wind, hit my face. Rukia laughed and peeled it off.

"Hey, look at that! An amusement park's opening, and the first two days of admission are free to everybody!" she squealed like a girl.

"So what?" I shrugged it off, but Rukia looked excited.

"Hey Ichigo, can we go?" she looked at me hopefully. Too bad I'd have to crush it for her.

"Nah, I hate that kind of stuff. Why don't you go?"

"C'mon, Ichigo, please, I've never been there, what if I do something weird?! Besides, you need some amusement in your life." She shot back at me.

Well, I guess she had a point, about doing weird things. I pretended like it was some huge deal, and sighed. "Alright…"

We continued the walk home. I started thinking about Rukia. Did I really ask if she was a lesbian? What if she though I cared? I ask too many questions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwhahahahah. I don't expect any reviews, but i'll have chapter two posted up tomorrow.

PLEEASSSE REVIEW!!


	2. Scrawny Chicken

Haha, i know i said i'd update tomorrow, but i wrote another 5 pages and thought it wouldn't hurt to add a chapter. I know this sounds unlikely, but in a little over an hour, i have recieved 120 hits, and only one review. (Big thanks and a huge hug to **Midday**, my first Reviewer.) People! I know you're reading, would it hurt to Review??

Anyway, this might be a lil OOC, but only a little, and it was necessary.

Disclaimer: We all can't be Tite Kubos.. -Sigh- why not though? sniff. TT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rukia-

While we were walking, I was surprised that Ichigo though I was a sappho. I still thought he wasn't totally convinced though. What made him think that? Wasn't I girly enough? Was that the case? Didn't I show enough interest in guys? Suddenly, I was pissed off.

"Well? Do you have any interest in men?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that he didn't.

"Huh? Rukia, you think I'm gay? Just what makes you think I'm homosexual?"

I pretended to think about it. "Well, you never ask girls out. I mean if you say that you're not 'gay', why do-" I said using quotation marks with my fingers before he cut me off.

-Ichigo-

"That's IT! Rukia, the first one of us to get a date with the opposite sex will win. Loser has to do winner's homework for a week. And wait, no nagging. You can't nag either." I shouted to her while shaking her shoulders.

Rukia looked a bit surprised but then started grinning. "Agreed," she replied. "First one of us to get a date within 24 hours wins! Prepare to lose, Ichigo!" she laughed and walked a bit faster.

_What the hell did I just do? Why did I say that? _Man, this sucks. Me and my big mouth. Now if I ask somebody out, it'll spread around the school like wildfire. But then, the most brilliantly evil idea popped into my head.

"So, Rukia," I said casually, as if we didn't just propose such a tedious challenge just now. "Do you want to go with me to the amusement park this Sunday? It'll be less crowded."

"Sure. I can't wait."

YES! Mission accomplished. I ran in front of her and turned around to face Rukia.

"Better start doing my homework now, lady."

-Rukia-

"What? Don't be so arrogant, you haven't won yet." I snapped at him.

"Haven't I? I just asked you out. To the amusement park. On Sunday. And you said yes." He started laughing and walking ahead of me.

CHAPPIE SHIT, HE WAS RIGHT. "Ichigo, wait up, It's not fair, that's cheating!" I said desperately.

"Nuh-uh. We never said we couldn't do that. Get over it." He grinned and kept walking.

I do not want to his homework, damn it!

"B-But Ichigo-" I stuttered.

He held up a hand. "Ah. Too bad. Make sure your handwriting looks like mine and your answers are correct. I don't want the teacher to think I've turned into a girl overnight."

HUH? The guy's got nerve! I smacked him.

"Ow, Rukia, I'm only telling the truth! If the teacher sees chappie rabbits over my paper, she'll suspect something!" Ichigo yelled.

I whacked him all the way home.

-Ichigo-

When we got home, no one was there. "Huh, looks like the pedophile and my sisters aren't here. You can stop hiding, Rukia."

She peeked around slowly, as if something was going to eat her. I found a note on the fridge.

_My son,_

_I dropped Karin and Yuzu to their sleepover and am going to the bar for a few drinks. Make sure no dying patients will come to the clinic. When I come home, be ready for the beating of your life._

_Love, _

_Your Daddy._

I scrunched the note up and tossed it in the garbage. Rukia was still looking from side to side, crouched behind the table. As if nobody could see her. I walked over and pulled her up.

"Rukia! Stop acting so paranoid, No one's going to come!" I yelled.

"Okay. This feels weird. Usually I run up to your closet while your family's in the clinic. OH MY GOD! Is that you?" she pointed to a picture of me when I was young. Messy orange hair, looking skinny and smiling for my life with my eyes closed and with no front teeth.I shrugged.

"I think I look kinda cute, don't you?" I said sarcastically.

Rukia fell on the floor and started shaking and making weird noises. _Shit, Is she having a seizure?_

"Rukia! Are you-" I stopped.

She rolled over I and I realized stupidly she was laughing.

"Mentally retarded?" I finished hotly.

-Rukia-

Hahahahahahahaaa!!! Oh lord, Ichigo looked like a –

"Scrawny chicken," I said when I was done wheezing with laughter.

Ichigo looked angry and shocked. "Huh? Didn't catch that," he replied threateningly.

I looked up to his eyes, still smiling. "Scrawny chicken. I said you looked like a-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence because I dissolved into peals of laughter once more. What could I do? There was Ichigo's face, looming over mine, looking serious and tense, when I imagined his whack smile again with no teeth.

For a whole 10 minutes, every single time I tried to stop, I'd set off again, because of his face. He stood there patiently, waiting for me to finish, because he understood it was just one of those things that was plain funny. Finally, my crazy laughter died down. Ichigo stood in front of me, looking pained, and then suddenly I remembered the insane toothless grin from the picture and I started wheezing again. I fell on the sofa, clutching my stomach to try and stop the pain from laughing so hard, and that's when Ichigo lost it.

"Rukia!" He shouted while pinning me to the sofa with his hands on my shoulders. His legs were on either side of mine. His -cough- was on my -sneeze-, kind of pushing into me.

"Stop…Laughing…" Ichigo said weakly, desperately. But I already had.

His chest was pressed against mine, and he was looking into my eyes, scrutinizing me. Was he going to kiss me?

-Ichigo-

I could feel Rukia's body under me, and I blushed. Then, I got angry.

"ARE YOU DONE LAUGHING NOW?" I screamed.

Bad timing. Rukia started giggling insanely again, so I let go of her shoulders and grabbed her wrists in my hands and whispered in her ear, "If you don't cut it, I will throw you on my shoulder, tie you up, and keep you in my closet until you've shut up."

I swear to god I was dead serious. Actually, no I wasn't really, until Rukia muttered "Scrawny Chicken."

That was the last straw. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. Hey, she was pretty light! She was shrieking, pounding my back, kicking me also while yelling,

"SCRAWNY CHICKEN! PUT ME DOWN, I SWEAR I'LL-" and then burst into laughter for the umpteenth time, probably thinking about my chicken smile. My blood was boiling. Suddenly, I felt pain on my shoulder. She bit me! Rukia frickin BIT me! I ignored the stinging pain and went upstairs to my room.

While she was on my shoulder, I grabbed some duct tape and threw her on my bed. Determined, I stood over Rukia and glared at her. SHE WAS STILL LAUGHING!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff Hanger?? not so much... anywho, i promise to update tomorrow (if not today, regarding my social life..)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chappie underwear

Hahahahah! another chapter! okay, the POVs might REALLY be unbalanced this time, so forgive me! Anyway, i want to give hugs to all the readers i got up to now, i analyzed the reviews very carefully, and i'd like to say thanks! They really motivated me guys! I feel so giddy cause of you , i love you!

Disclaimer: Ichigo isn't mine. But oh how i wish he were...-RAWR-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rukia-

I struggled to keep a straight face. I knew Ichigo was just, how do you say in slang, messin' with me, but I had to be careful.

CHAPPIE CRAP! He's serious! He put around five bands of tape on my mouth, I guess to stop my protests, threats and insults. Then, he tied my right hand to my left foot, and my left hand to my right foot. I tried to imagine how it looked, and I started laughing again. Well, technically, you couldn't really call it laughing; it sounded more like these strangled noises.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and made the tape tighter. What was wrong with him? Just because I laughed a little he had to get all worked up… He stood back to admire his work.

"Now to torture you." He said calmly.

My eyes widened. It wasn't the threat that frightened me; it was the manic, insane grin on his face. The chicken one. I don't know what it did more: Scare me or send me into a hysterical giggling fit.

Then he made his way to my closet, leaving me on the bed. I strained to look at what he was doing. I turned my head and saw that he was browsing through my personal things.

"Oh, look, it's your essay on Japanese history, want me to rip it?" he held up my homework.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled. Well, actually it sounded more like: "EMMMEEMMMM!!!!"

I fell off the bed.

Ichigo turned around, laughing, came to me and carried me in front of the closet. I gulped. Well, at least, I tried to. WAIT. How could this loser put me in this position? He should be the one tied up! What was wrong with me? How could I let my guard down? I'm so going to kick Ichigo's butt. A hot white fury blazed in me, and then it died away, and was replaced by sheer fear after I concentrated on what he was doing.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" well, actually, it sounded more like:

"MMMMMMMM!" but who cares about that, because he was holding my-

-Ichigo-

"Chappie ….underwear??" I said disbelievingly. And it was my turn to laugh my ass off. I saw Rukia blushing and looking furious. After I finished, I tossed it back and felt sort of bad.

"Sorry," I said gruffly. "Now you're going in that closet!" I put her on her bed and left the closet door open.

Satisfied of the Rukia-free atmosphere, I went downstairs to eat. _What do I do with her? When do I take the tape off? Should I start planning my funeral?_ I started laughing again. Ha. Chappie underwear…

Stuffing rice in my face, I thought more seriously. What is Rukia to me? Did I like her that way? I didn't know. How do people be honest with themselves? It's a hard life…

-Rukia-

I gritted my teeth, still smarting over the chappie incident. First, I had to get this tape off, and find a way for revenge. I shoved my body hard to get off my bed, and landed even harder outside of the closet. The bastard really did tie me up tight. It was a bitch, not being able to stand up. I forced myself to stay calm. The only way of movement was with my ass, and I had to keep moving my heels and rub my butt against the floor. Plus my hands were tied. When I reached his door, I realized dumbly it was shut. THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD OPEN IT! I beat my head against the wall, frantically thinking of a possible way to open the door. Got it. It was crazy, but worth a try under the circumstances. I stood up, my butt high in the air, touching my toes oppositely, like a gym exercise, and shuffled to the door slowly, trying not to fall. I put my neck over the knob and twisted. It opened! But then I immediately collapsed after seeing the two flights of stairs. This was going to take a while.

This is what I had decided to do: slide down with my butt each individual step noiselessly, find Ichigo, butt-crawl towards him, trip him and… I didn't want to think about the rest. After 10 minutes of painful butt-jumping, I was finished. I could see Ichigo's feet, and slowly, without making a sound, made my way to them. Ha! He didn't even notice I was behind him. The duct tape helped, sort of, because I couldn't make a sound. Then I swivelled my arms/legs over his ankles.

"GAHH! RUKIA! HOW'D YOU GET HERE? WHAT THE HELL??!" Ichigo yelled while tripping and falling.

I scooted, and used all my might to sit on his chest. Glaring at him, I started to pound him with my ass. Like, jump up and down really hard on his chest.

I thought I was doing him damage, but he was just laughing! I wasn't joking. Frustrated, I stopped moving altogether and just sat on top of him, waiting for an idea. Ichigo was laughing so hard, I was vibrating, practically! That and I slipped off his chest and slid between his legs. Bingo! Hands still attached to my legs, I kicked him hard in the groin.

His laughter halted. "AHHHH! OKAY,OKAY, RUKIA I GET IT! AHHH!!" he screamed while I repeatedly kicked him in his balls.

-Ichigo-

Before she could kick me again, I sat up and ripped the tape off her mouth. First words she said:

"YOU BASTARD! My mouth hurts, take the rest of the tape off, scrawny chicken!"

Hurriedly, I took the rest of the tape off. The places where I bound her were red and had tape marks on them. Shit. Rukia looked ready to murder me.

In a rush, I quickly said, "Rukia, instead of dismembering me, how about I do something for you?"

"Hmm, I don't know, how about if I tie YOU up?" she shot at me.

"Besides that and lifting the homework/nagging thing."

She looked thoughtful. "How about you dress in my clothes and I snap a few pictures?"

What? Mockery for the rest of my life? "That's a little too much."

"How about you make me dinner? I want to see you cook. And then _maybe_ I won't avenge you during your sleep. I don't think there's a way to forgive for the chappie thing." Oh yeah, her underwear.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What do you want to eat?" I asked nervously. As long as I didn't poison her with my cooking, we'd be even. Maybe.

"Anything edible. Don't cheat by heating Yuzu's food, Ichigo." She smiled.

She went to get a chair from the table, and after placing it in front of me, she sat down.

Hm. Rice was the easiest thing to make, wasn't it? Rukia's hands folded neatly under her chin, she observed me like a criminal.

"Wait," She said suddenly. "I want you to wear that." She pointed to Yuzu's cooking apron, pink and frilly.

"Huh? No freaking way!" I said, tripping a little.

Rukia cracked her knuckles. "Well, I guess if you want it that way…"

Shit. "Uh, hahaha, I mean, sure I'll wear it." My eyebrow twitched, and it took me all my self-control not to strangle the shorty.

I tried cooking quickly, so the food was a bit burnt, but hey, still totally edible!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I know we don't see the other characters yet, bu they'll come in later chapters.

If some of you have noticed, my fic doesnt expand on time. usually, in most chapters, we jump to a few hours later, even a few days later, but my story is very long, and i need every hour i get. Most people don't really detail, but i am huge with them. So you wont see Ruki and Ichi going to the amusement park until a few chapters later.

Please review, so i can post the next chapter for you.

-Jee


	4. Lethal Rice

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHA! i updated again, in the same day! I know what y'all are thinking, "Eeep, crazy girl has no life and updates too much." Truth is, i have no bf , and most of my friends are on vacation in honalulu or something. I have nothing to do... This chapter is a bit short, minus 150 words than what i usually write... -.-' i noticed i decreased by 100 words or so in each chapter.. don't worry, i promise the next chapter will be lengthy! I will update nearly every day, because i have the almost the whole story written on paper by hand (and the rest written in my head.) But i'm just to lazy to type it. I want to thank the people who read the story and for giving it a chance, and also thank the reviewers, you really inspired me to keep going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just a bunny underwear that inspired the last chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Rukia-

"…You expect me to eat that?" I said, eyeing his near-black rice with careful attention. He was the only person I knew who was capable of burning rice.

"What? There is nothing wrong with my rice! Now, eat it!" Ichigo looked annoyed.

"Why don't you take the first bite? I want to see if it kills…" If he manages to swallow a bite, I'll try some. If he spits his rice out, I'll stuff the plate in his pants. Ichigo deserved it anyway.

"Rukia, just eat-" he was cut off by my voice.

"Just try your own damn rice, fool!" I yelled.

Ichigo looked surprised. He rolled his eyes and took a spoonful of his lethal rice in his mouth. After 5 minutes of chewing, I yelled, "Swallow it!"

He tried opening his mouth but everything was stuck together. I hung my head. Well, at least that wasn't my jaw. "Try putting hot water in your mouth. Then come back and make my hunger go away." I blushed. Not that hunger…

-Ichigo-

When I finally got the rest of my rice out of my mouth, I went and found Rukia patiently waiting for me to give her something to eat. Then, she started giggling again. NOT.THE.SCRAWNY CHICKEN THING._AGAIN._

"You're still wearing the apron," she said.

"Wha-" I looked down and snatched it off. I could feel my face reddening.

Rukia looked at me with intense eyes.

"I'm _hungry._"

"Whadda ya wanna eat?" I scratched the back of my head. I forgot to mention I ate all my sister's food…

"Anything your hands didn't touch."

"How about I order a pizza?" did I have any money on me?

Rukia looked thoughtful. "What's a pizza?"

"What? Don't they have pizzas in Soul Society?"

"Well, we have something called pitas, but I doubt-" I cut her off before she would start explaining and show me one of her corny drawings. Probably a hollow eating a pita or something.

"Whatever. You'll get to eat a pizza now."

But she didn't wait until the pizza came. She pestered me while I was calling, asking questions about the delivery service. Then about the taste, shape... Every single stinking detail.

The doorbell rang. I ran to open it. I grabbed the pizza, threw the money at the delivery guy and hurried so Rukia could taste it and see for herself.

-Rukia-_ some time later…_

"Ichigo," I said taking another bite of my pizza slice. I was proud of my discovery and that I learnt everything about the pizza.

"Hmm?" he replied lazily.

"Why is the pizza pie circular, but the box square?"

"Well-" Ichigo looked stumped and tried again. "It's because-" he stopped again.

"Uh, well, you see, it's, you know- FUCK THAT, STOP QUESTIONNING THE PIZZA, AND JUST EAT IT!" He yelled.

Such bizarre techniques of wrapping food.

"Humans…have they all been dropped on the head after birth, Ichigo?"

"Shut up! At least I know how to drink from a juice box. Anyway, we'll see who's going to be laughing when you do my homework."

"At least I didn't cheat!"

"What? I did not cheat!"

"You did! You know, If you keep on cheating at everything, you'll grow up to be a-"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!"

I kicked his behind while yelling, "CHEATER! Face the wrath of my legs!"

Ichigo fell on the floor. "Gah! What was that-"

I cut him off by kicking him again. "Get up. You fight like a ninny."

His amber eyes narrowed. "You little…" he grabbed my neck. Chappie crap. What the hell do I do? Then I snickered. His balls were always an option.

Suddenly, the lock on the door of the house clicked. Ichigo's father!

-Ichigo-

Dammit! I let go of Rukia's neck and said, "It doesn't matter. He'll just think I invited you over for pizza."

Rukia nodded and straightened her clothes. At least we were able to change clothes…

The door opened. I pasted a phoney smile on my face, that would falsely represent that I gave a damn that my father was home.

"Ichigo, what's that look on your face? Do you have -how do you say it- the constipation?" Rukia whispered.

I started coughing.

"SON! I see you brought a friend!" My father said, completely avoiding the hey-son-I-beat-you-up-because-I-care ritual. What a relief…

I coughed some more and said, "Uh, yeah. Dad, this is Rukia. She came over a while ago to finish a project with me."

Rukia put on that cheery fake routine and curtsied. No shit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.Kurosaki," she said.

My dad beamed. "No, no, please! Beautiful young ladies like you must call me Isshin. Is there any way I can be of assistance?" My perverted father asked.

Rukia giggled. "No, it's alright. Ichigo's been very helpful."

I couldn't take this anymore. I grabbed Rukia's hand and yelled while running, "WE'RE WORKING DON'T BOTHER US."

-Rukia-

"Why do you have to be like that around your dad? He's really funny!" I exclaimed. Ichigo was lucky to have such a fun family.

"F-funny? Rukia, what kind of crack are you on?" he asked with a dark look on his face.

"But you've created a problem. Now I have to leave. Your dad can't know I'm sleeping in your closet…"

"You could come back through the window." He muttered.

I thought. "No, I'll go to Orihime-san's. she invited me to sleep over with a bunch of girls. Then tomorrow I'll come back."

"Ah, okay."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment, because we knew unlike most evenings, I couldn't reside in my closet while Ichigo would do his homework. We actually had to spend a few hours together.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Maybe now's a good time to start on my homework, Rukia."

I whacked him and said, "No way. If I'm allowed to be here freely for once, I'd rather talk to your dad and get him to spill embarrassing stories about you."

"Uh, Rukia, that really isn't necessary. Why do you like that old geezer anyway? Whatever, I was thinking maybe we could play a game."

"I don't like your video games."

"Who said anything about video games? I had something else in mind…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what did you think? Any mistakes? Weird phrases? something that makes you uncomfortable? Please review, flames totally welcome.**

**I'm currently working on another bleach fic, more serious than this, and it'll be up in a few weeks. I like it better than this one, and hopefully y'all will too.**

**So please press the Bluish-mauve button the bottom left that will send me into utopia. Ch.5 will be up tomorrow!**


	5. Pushed Questions

**A/N:Hey there! I told you i would update! anyway, i had the most fun writing this chapter i enjoyed it alot.There might be a little OOCness in here too, but just a teeny tiny bit! You can expect the next chapter later today, in the evening around 8 or 9 o' clock. Just a reminder! This is still Friday in the story, and they won't go to the amusement park until a few chapters later! Anywho, I'd like to thank the people who have been reviewing, I love your reviews so much i printed them out! No seriously! They give me motivation! Thanks so much y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT TITE KUBO DAMMIT! -sob- If i were, i'd make all the Bleach guys walk around in their underwear...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ichigo-

"This is so stupid," _grunt, push, pant…_

"It was your idea!" Rukia yelled, gasping for air. She was probably in a lot of pain; I guess this was her first time doing this.

I pushed harder and faster.

Rukia moaned and said, "It hurts…" and collapsed.

"WOOOO! I win the push-ups challenge. Now you have to do my homework for TWO weeks!" I yelled, still doing push-ups.

Rukia was still on the floor, face down, probably regretting listening to me. We made a deal: First person to stop doing push-ups loses and has to do winner's homework for another week. Rukia said if she won, she wouldn't do my homework or stop nagging me.

Rukia suddenly sat up and said, "I dare you to keep doing push-ups until your dad yells. You don't get anything if you succeed, and I won't gain anything if you lose,"

Still pushing, I said, "No way! There's nothing in it for me."

Rukia shrugged. "As you wish, scrawny chicken."

_Screw you midget,_ I cursed silently in my head.

-Rukia- _some time later…_

"…433…434,435…436…437," I counted. Ichigo had let his pace decrease.

He looked pissed off, and I was pleased. The push-ups I counted were starting from when I lost, so he must have done more from before.

"438,439,440…441," I stopped abruptly.

"AHH, YOU BASTARD PIECE OF SOFA! You broke my toe!" Ichigo's father yelled from downstairs.

Ichigo looked relieved, and cut short his push-ups. He was just lying down, face buried in the floor. Sweat was making his clothes stick to his body, so I blushed and looked away.

"I hope you're happy, she-devil," He murmured to the floor.

I stepped on his back. "AHHH!"

"Shut up strawberry," I said. " I have another challenge for you."

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SICK DARES!" he yelled.

"This one doesn't require moving. Unfortunately, it does necessitate intelligence, something you clearly lack."

"You little…" Ichigo stood up. His scowl deepened.

"It's called the question game. Everything that comes out of your mouth has to be in interrogative form. And it has to be linked with the previous question. So if you say a statement, you lose. Loser has to pay for winner's activities in the amusement park."

-Ichigo-

What the hell? I'd been planning to pay for her anyway, so either way it didn't matter. But I didn't tell her that.

"YOU'RE ON!"

"Excellent, I'll start. Ichigo, do you suffer from stupidity?" she asked innocently.

"Do you mean if I suffer from it as much as you do?"

"So do you know what soap is?"

"Did you ever _use_ soap?" Rukia didn't smell, but… She had to go down!

"Will you act like a man and grow some balls, Ichigo?" ouch, that stung!

"Will you grow up and stop wearing Chappie underwear, Rukia?"

Rukia's face flushed. "Will you shut the fuck up?" she snarled. Oh, touchy, touchy!

I grinned. "Will you fucking give up?" I retorted.

"When will you realize you don't stand a chance of winning?"

"When-" Shit, I was gonna say when pigs fly. Quick, need a question!

"When will you decide to quit?" I said quickly.

"Do you know quitting is only for Ichigos?" Rukia smirked.

"Do you know you have a hole in your skirt?" I said trying to trick her. _Say liar, say liar!_

"Where?" She asked. We both started smiling. No. Must bring midget down!

"Don't you know only idiots can't see holes in skirts?" I lied again.

"Don't you think it's stupid to go for that again?"

"Will you stop being so stubborn, Rukia?"

"Will you go jump off a building, Ichigo?"

"What kind of crap question is that?"

"What kind of crap person are you?"

"Can't you give it a rest?"

"Why, can't you take it?"

"Why don't you go play with chappie?" _Ha, I just struck gold…_

Rukia paused. HA! Got no more questions? Rukia was gonna pay. Literally. My money was going to stay intact.

She turned around, back facing me. "Did you ever sleep with Inoue-san?"

I was shocked. Who the fuck told her that lie?

"NO! NO FREAKING WAY DID I-" I stopped short.

_Shit._

I just lost! Rukia turned around and screamed, "HA, you're such a ninny, I can't believe another guy fell for that!"

The only thing that was running through my head at the moment was my desire to throw the damned shorty out the window…

-Rukia-

I didn't really want to ask the question, but I guess I had no choice, my money was really low.

I looked at Ichigo gleefully. He looked very annoyed, and it just heightened my mood.

"Whatever. You won by luck, you know. Anyway, you still have to do my homework."

"Shut up! It's not my fault if you don't use your brain."

We stood there glaring at each other until I broke the silence by saying, "May I have another slice of pizza?"

In return, Ichigo broke into a grin. "Sure."

He went down stairs and I followed him. I watched in fascination as he put a slice of pizza on a plate and placed it in the 'microwave'.

I pressed my nose against the glass. It looked so cool, revolving around like that.

"Ooohh," I said softly. It was still rotating. A small blip sounded and it turned off. I pressed my face more closely to the glass. Finished already? Was it really warm?

I turned around to find Ichigo staring at me like I had grown a third breast.

"It looked… cool." I said lamely.

He just took out the plate and handed it to me.

While I was eating, we talked a little and I asked him questions about the amusement park. I couldn't wait until Sunday.

When I finished eating, I said, "Thanks. I think I better go to Orihime's now."

Ichigo nodded and led me to the door. "See you later, Rukia." He said.

"Bye."

-Ichigo-

I yawned. Hm, the house was practically empty. I wonder when the she-devil will be back. I had to admit, today was beyond average. I couldn't believe I tied Rukia up, or proposed her a push-up challenge…

I sat around watching T.V and listening to music for the rest of the after noon. I felt somewhat bored. A little while later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

There were giggles in the background. "Hello sir, we are a company hiring idiots and we must say, you looked perfect for the job! _No, Orihime, give it back!"_ the person said. I rolled my eyes. I recognized the person as one of the girls in my class.

"Hello? Kurosaki-kun? I'm sorry, the girls voted to call you and prank you." You could hear cries in the back moaning, _"No, Hime, don't tell him that!"_

"Uh yeah, listen-" I tried saying, but Inoue cut me off.

"Anyway, we're all so happy because Kuchiki-san decided to come. Say hi, Rukia."

I could hear more squabbling in the back.

Okay, this was getting very aggravating.

"Listen, I'd love to stay around and chat, but I have homework to do." I hung up. That was a lie, but who cared?

Looked like Rukia was having fun…

I noticed something. There were… no disturbances. It was… too peaceful. I felt something nagging me in the back of my head. _What was it, what was it?_" KON! I forgot about the perverted stuffed animal. Where the hell was he? Ahhh. Who gives a shit?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! so how'd y'all like it? I promise to update very soon, if you keep reviewing! If anything is wrong with the story, don't hesitate to tell me! Ha ha lol, I bet y'all were thinking dirty when Ichigo and Rukia were doing push ups! -GASP- I WOULD NEVER WRITE SOMETHING THAT PERVERTED IN SUCH _EARLY _CHAPTERS!**

**and flames are again totally welcome! (Lol, Seer of Terana!)**

**i think you'll like the coming few chapters...**

**SO REVIEW!**

**-rips hair out-**


	6. I believe i can fly

**A/N:Hey! I know i owe you a big apology for not updating when i said i would, but i had my History and Science Physics final.. and i was just soooooo stressed because i sorta suck in history. Anywho, I want to thank you for the positive feedback, and the most heart-warming reviews. Really, you guys motivate my lazy ass so much to keep on writing. In this chapter, nothing really happens, and there's not much humour, which is WHY I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT! Hopefully, you won't, and i promise there will be much more humour in the next chapter, and it will contain more IchiRuki-ness.Though, this chapter is long, a solid 1,708 words. So if you read, PLEASE REVIEW, because i really need them... they are my source of life... can't make it run low!**

**Disclaimer: Damn...i only wrote 6 chapters, and i'm sick of this already. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! (but the things i'd do if i did..)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Rukia-_ some time later…_

All the girls were giggling. What was wrong with them? Since I had nothing better to do, I just giggled along. Is this what they do at sleepovers? Ludicrous! It kind of reminded me of the shinigami's women association.

"Anyway," Mahana said, reaching for some more popcorn. Fortunately, I had learnt about popcorn a while ago. "Mizuiro told me to spread it round, there's going to be a party at Asano-san's and he invited the whole class."

"Even Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked seriously.

Mahana shrugged. "I guess,"

"Ahh, that pervert, do you really think any girls are going to go?" Tatsuki asked.

"Hey girls, why don't we go? It'll be fun to crash the party!" Michiru giggled.

"Kuchiki-san, are you going to go?" Orihime asked.

"Ahh, maybe,"

"C'mon, Rukia, it'll be great!" the rest of the girls egged me on, even Ryo.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys then." I smiled. I felt a bit happy that the girls wanted me there.

Later we watched a romance movie, which bored me to death, it was just too unrealistic. Then we watched ju-on, the grudge. That was better, but it was a bit frightening.

"AHHH!!!" Tatsuki and I screamed the loudest when the creepy little boy popped out of no where, and we instinctively reached each other. Grinning nervously, we let go.

The rest of the evening was amusing as well, and I came to realize nobody actually slept in a sleepover. The girls kept chattering, and even though I was a part of it, I felt sad because it would never really be this way…

-Ichigo-_ In the morning…_

I woke up and felt strangely relaxed. I looked at my alarm clock. It was eleven in the morning. Karin, Yuzu and Rukia should be on their way back from their sleepover about now. I sat up in my bed and found Rukia in front of me, grinning.

"GAAAA-" she covered my mouth.

"Shut up!" Rukia hissed. "What's with you? Have you forgotten that I live here or something?" She let go of my mouth.

"Uh..heh. No, I just thought you were still at Inoue's" God, I'm such a loser. Why'd I yell like that?

"Did you know that no one really sleeps at sleepovers? All the girls did was talk!" She sounded annoyed, but looked happy.

"Yeah, had fun pranking people?" I asked viciously.

"Well, if you must know, I warned them, but they all said you were too wound up and needed to get pranked."

Me, wound up? "Yeah, whatever. Hungry?"

She giggled. "No, not really. I'm just going to sleep a bit."

Suddenly feeling bad that the midget had to go in my closet, I offered her my bed.

"Really? Thanks!" and she hit my bed with a bounce and pulled the covers over her head.

Smiling slightly, I went to the bathroom and started showering.

-Rukia-

Snuggling in the bed, I was thinking again. Was Ichigo going to go to Keigo's party? The bed smelled like Ichigo, spices and musk, and another thing I couldn't really place.

I started nodding off when suddenly I heard, "KARIN! YUZU! My favourite daughters are home!"

"Shut up, dad!"

This was useless. I forgot the idea of sleeping, and just lay in the bed thinking, when a flash of orange jumped on me.

"Nee-saaaan!" Kon yelled, trying to bury himself in my chest.

"KON!" I yelled while throwing him to the floor and continuously stomping on his face.

"Nee-san, please! I need sympathy, the twins were evil enough!"

We were already making a lot of noise, and to make matters worse, a dripping Ichigo came in to the room wearing nothing but a towel. I tried my best not to stare.

"Gah! Rukia, weren't you-KON? What the hell happened to you?!" What? What was the matter with Kon? I guess I hadn't really taken a good look at him. I observed Kon. He was wearing a pink skirt, with a red shirt that said 'Hot Stuff'. He looked totally feminized. This had to be Yuzu's work.

Ichigo and I started laughing about the same time. Unfortunately, Ichigo was doing a bit too much laughing and accidentally let go of his towel.

Oh…my…goodness.

-Ichigo-

Shit. Still chuckling, I bent down to pick up the towel and re-wrapped around my waist. Rukia squealed and rushed into the closet. I'm the one naked and she's the one who's embarrassed. Ignoring Kon's yells and insults, I quickly put on some clothes and yanked the closet door open. Rukia didn't even notice, because she had her hands wrapped tightly around her eyes.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, are you listening to me?" Kon yelled. I looked behind me, and grabbed Kon. Then I stuffed my hand in his mouth and pulled the mod soul pill. Finally, some silence.

Looking at Rukia, I grinned. "S' matter, Rukia?"

She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, her cell phone started beeping.

"Hollow, let's go!" She jumped out the window, and I ran downstairs out the door.

Nearing the local park, Rukia smacked her forehead. "Shit, you're still in your body!"

"Whatever, pull me out now!" I stopped. She pushed me hard with her red glove and then caught my body before it fell down.

I ran inside the park and found the Hollow. Was it just me, or did it look a bit pig-like? It had porky legs and a curled tail.

I took out my zanpakutoh, I slashed pretty hard, but it dodged. It swung its massive arm at me, but I stepped on it and pierced its mask. The hollow started de-materializing, and I ran back to my body and found Rukia trying to lift it up.

"You're… really…heavy," she said, panting for air.

I took my body from her and slipped into it. Damn. There was the walk home now…

Rukia was peering at the park.

"Ichigo, what is this place?"

-Rukia-

He scratched the back of his head. "It's a place where kids go to have fun," Ichigo emphasized the 'kids' part.

"What do you do? Why is it full of weird things? What's this?" I said, walking near a bizarre seat that was lifted from the ground by two chains and held by a pole.

"It's a swing. You sit on it and try to… try to get really high by pushing your legs,"

I shook my head. "I don't get it."

Ichigo shrugged. "It's alright, idiots don't really get anything."

Five minutes later, a bruised Ichigo sat on the swing and demonstrated. He stood up on the seat and held the chains on either side of it with his hands. I stood back, fascinated.

"It looks kind of idiotic," I said.

"Well, that's because I didn't do anything yet!" He looked angry. Well, why wouldn't he be? Getting beaten up by a girl is by all means a thing to get angry at.

He grumbled and started pushing his legs back and forth. Wow, he really was going high. Ichigo had a scowl on his face, but it looked like he was enjoying swinging. I was mesmerised. His legs were pumping much harder, and even though it was my first time seeing one of these things, I knew that Ichigo was going way to high. His clothes were blowing wildly against him. The next turn he was going to go a complete 360 around the pole! Apparently, he thought so too, and jumped off the swing at the moment it was going to wrap itself around the bar.

He stumbled a little while landing, and got up to face me. His face was flushed from all the swinging he was doing, and he looked excited.

"Woah, it's been a long time I've done that…"

Not wanting to be outdone at something, I yelled, "I want to try!"

-Ichigo-

That was going to be a bit problematic. The swing I was on was stuck up on the bar it was being supported from. Who cared, there were still four undamaged swings. I explained to Rukia she shouldn't try the swing standing up because she wasn't really ready.

Rukia ran up to one and sat down, waiting for the magic. She pushed her legs around crazily and only succeeded at swinging from side to side.

She looked at me. "It's not working!" She said impatiently.

"You're the one not working," I replied, walking towards her. "You're doing it the wrong way, you gotta push your legs forwards, and then push them behind you. Lean your back a bit."

She tried again, and was swinging slowly. "It's still not as fast as you!" she complained.

I chuckled. "Want me to push you?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

I grinned and started pushing her. "AAHHH! Ichigo, stop, you're pushing to hard!"

I pushed a few more times and stopped. Then I quickly took a seat next to her on the swing and started pushing my self. Only, I was higher than her in less than a minute.

"How do you that?" she said, frustrated.

Ha, the midget was jealous of my swinging skills… "Being short is not really an advantage."

"Shut _up _Ichigo!" she fumed.

She slowed down and stopped, clearly agitated that I was better than her.

"I'm bored."

"Aw, Rukia, don't be such a sore loser." But I got down from the swing too.

"Hey, Ichigo, are you going to Asano-san's party?"

Why, was she going to go? "I don't know. If I don't, he's probably going to eat me."

"I'm going. You should come too, it'll be fun!"

I frowned at her. "Which idiot told you that?"

"C'mon, you'll get to have a break for once! Plus, I promised the girls I'd be going, and I don't know where he lives…"

"Trust me. You don't want to know. Whatever, fine, I'll go." Why, why? First the stupid amusement park, and now this. I could picture the scene playing in my head. Keigo flirting with Rukia, me trying to stop him and just end up sulking in a corner.

I groaned in my head. Why couldn't I ever just say no to Rukia? _Because she'd persist until I bled from my ears…Or probably just beat me up until I said yes…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Yo! so how was it? i know nothing really happened, forgive me! The next chapter will be better. (I hope.)**

**But _PLEASE_ Review anyhow, because my life depends on it.**

**A/N: If any of you have a short, really scary story (I mean VERY SCARY. very very scary. Not cheesy, scary!) could you please pm it to me, i really need one for the next (or after next) chapter, so if you do... Thanks! Don't worry, i'll write it as yours, i don't want to steal it. Because when i try to think one up, i just suck, or when i look for one online, it's just soo...cheesy.**

**The next chapter will be up VERY soon, if you review!**

**P.S-I'm sorry if the title of this chapter was totally random, i had nothing else.**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
